Best of the Trope
A topic series run by Johnbobb where users voted for the best example of a given trope Full Results Fat Best Friend - Samwise Gamgee (Lord of the Rings) Creepy Child - Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) Genre Savvy - Abed Nadir (Community) Wrong Genre Savvy - Don Quixote (Don Quixote) Enemy Outside - Piccolo (Dragonball Z) Ascended Extra - Harley Quinn (Batman) Final Girl - Ellen Ripley (Aliens) The Adjectival Man - The Illusive Man (Mass Effect) Adaptational Hero - Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) Adaptational Villain - The Monster (Frankenstein) Superpowered Evil Side - Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Mad Bomber - Norman Osbourne/Green Goblin (Spider-Man) Regretful Traitor - Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) / Boromir (Lord of the Rings) Bare-Fisted Monk - Captain Falcon (Smash Bros.) Sexy Priest - Kirei Kotomine (Fate series) Butt Monkey - Jerry Gergich (Parks & Rec) / Luigi (Mario Bros.) / Toby Flenderson (The Office) Eldritch Abomination - Cthuhlu (The Call of Cthuhlu) / Giygas (Earthbound) Scapegoat - Sirius Black (Harry Potter) The Heavy - Darth Vader (Star Wars) Gentle Giant - Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter) / John Coffey (The Green Mile) / Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) Older Than They Look - Eli (Let the Right One In) Messianic Archetype - Aslan (Chronicles of Narnia) Invincible Hero - Saitama (One-Punch Man) Your Size May Vary - Bowser (Mario Bros.) Mad Artist - The Phantom (The Phantom of the Opera) Gentleman Thief - Joker (Persona 5) Brilliant but Lazy - Sans (Undertale) Monster Clown - Pennywise the Dancing Clown (IT) The Fool - Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Rescued from the Scrappy Heap - Wesley Wyndham-Price (Buffy/Angel) Big Bad - Light Yagami (Death Note) Eyes Always Shut - Brock (Pokemon) Tomboy & Girly Girl - Chie Satonaka & Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) The Dragon - Darth Vader (Star Wars) Nerd - Otacon (Metal Gear) Innocent Flower Girl - Aeris Gainsborough (Final Fantasy) Berserker - Guts (Berserk) Beware the Quiet Ones - Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) Pint-Sized Powerhouse - Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) / Kirby (Kirby) Big-Lipped Alligator Moment - Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) Evil All Along - Matt Engarde (Ace Attorney) Narm - All of Tommy Wiseau's "The Room" You Are Who You Eat - Kirby (Kirby) Crowd Song - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Unreliable Narrator - Leonard Shelby (Memento) / The Narrator (Fight Club) Voluntary Shapeshifter - Animorphs (Animorphs) Unexpected Character - Solid Snake (Smash Bros. Brawl) Heterosexual Life Partners - Turk & JD (Scrubs) And I Must Scream - Ted (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream) Bedlam House - Arkham Asylum (Batman) Abandoned Hospital - Brookhaven Hospital (Silent Hill) Vacation Episode - Rugrats in Paris / Mr. Greg (Steven Universe) / Itchy and Scratchy Land (The Simpsons) Goth Girls Know Magic - Raven (Teen Titans) The Rival - Gary Oak (Pokemon) Tragic Villain - The Boss (Metal Gear Solid) Good All Along - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) Villain Song - Be Prepared (The Lion King) Mix & Match Critters - ManBearPig (South Park) Ensemble Darkhorse - Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) Tear Jerker - Seymour (Futurama) Artifact of Doom - The One Ring (Lord of the Rings) Relationship Voice Actor - Nolan North and Troy Baker (Last of Us, Uncharted, God of War) Megaton Punch - Saitama (One-Punch Man) Broken Ace - Ozymandias (Watchmen) The Intern - Kenneth (30 Rock) Lethal Chef - Bender (Futurama) Zeppo - Tad Strange (Gravity Falls) Genius Bruiser - Beast (X-Men) / Bane (Batman) Haunted Castle - Dracula's Castle (Castlevania) Adolf Hitlarious - Downfall Meme Body Surf - Mario (Super Mario Odyssey) Stepford Smiler - Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) / Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) The Juggernaut - Juggernaut (Marvel) Deader Than Disco - Instrument-based rhythm games Uncanny Valley - Junji Ito Red Oni, Blue Oni - Sonic & Knuckles (Sonic) / Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) Dead All Along - Auron (Final Fantasy X) Ramming Always Works - Dragoon (Kirby Air Ride) Dark Is Not Evil - Batman (Batman) Disco Dan - Disco Stu (The Simpsons) Eldritch Location - Silent Hill (Silent Hill) One of Us - David Hayter Hell of a Time - South Park Lady of War - O-Ren Ishii (Kill Bill) The Everyman - John McClane (Die Hard) Rasputinian Death - Chloe Price (Life is Strange) Iconic Sequel Character - Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) / Yoda (Star Wars) Badass Driver - Baby (Baby Driver) Corpsing - The Biggus Dickus Guards (Monty Python's Life of Brian) Chuunibyou - Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa 2) Disney Villain Death - Hans Gruber (Die Hard) Villainous Valor - Macbeth (Macbeth) / Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising) Cain and Abel - Solid and Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Double Reverse Quadruple Agent - Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) Defeating the Undefeatable - Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) What Could Have Been - Silent Hills All-American Face - Captain America (Marvel) Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass - Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Nigh-Invulnerability - Superman (DC) Intelligible Unintelligible - Boomhauer (King of the Hill) 100% Approval Rating - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Upgrade vs. Prototype - Mewtwo v. Mew (Pokemon: The First Movie) Spider Limbs - Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) Bizarre and Improbable Ballistics - The entire movie Wanted The Man in Front of the Man - Alex (Golden Sun) / Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) Batman in my Basement - Eleven (Stranger Things) Franchise Killer - Mass Effect Andromeda Supervillain Lair - Castlevania (Castlevania) Combat Commentator - Howard Holmes and Kreese Kreely (MadWorld) Double Agent - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) Villainous Breakdown - Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) No One Could Survive That - Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) / Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Obfuscating Stupidity - Verbal Kint (The Usual Suspects) Magnificent Bastard - Hans Landa (Inglourious Basterds) Battleship - Mr. & Mrs. Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) / Han Solo & Princess Leia (Star Wars) Flaming Hair - Hades (Hercules) Disney Death - Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) Identity Absorption - Alex Mercer (Prototype) Glass Cannon - Attack Deoxys (Pokemon) Heroic Sacrifice - The Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) Quest for Identity - Leonard Shelby (Memento) Spotlight-Stealing Squad - 1st Gen (Pokemon) / Wolverine (X-Men) Mourning Antagonist - The Joker and Batman (Batman) Tall, Dark And Handsome - Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Dude, Where's My Respect? - Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) / The Player (World of Warcraft) Rooting for the Empire - Team Rocket (Pokemon) Darker and Edgier - Shadow the Hedgehog Crowning Moment of Awesome - Vegeta Final Flash against Cell (Dragonball Z) Hand Wave - "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense" (The Emperor's New Groove) Token Evil Teammate - HK-47 (Knights of the Old Republic) The Paladin - Sir Galahad (Arthurian Legend) What Happened to the Mouse? - Most of "The Room" / The GS Ball (Pokemon) Deadly Doctor - The Medic (Team Fortress 2) Weapon of Choice - Lightsabers (Star Wars) Always a Bigger Fish - The good ol' famous Qui-Gon quote from Star Wars Phantom Menace Bittersweet Ending - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Season 2 After the original topic series ended, another user GavsEvans123 was given permission to continue. The new run began in December 2018 and ended in August 2019. Un-Canceled - Futurama Continuity Reboot - Batman Begins / Tomb Raider (2013) Opposing Sports Team - Monstars (Space Jam) / Globo Gym Purple Cobras (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) / Luca Goers (Final Fantasy X) Calling Your Attacks - Falcon Punch (Super Smash Bros.) Arc Words - You have failed this city! (Arrow) / Bad Wolf (Doctor Who) The Gunslinger - Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower) Interface Screw - Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy (Yoshi's Island) Cold Sniper - Widowmaker (Overwatch) Signature Move - Falcon Punch (Super Smash Bros.) Badass Santa - Santa Christ (Nostalgia Critic) How the Character Stole Christmas - How the King Stole Christmas (Brawl in the Family) An Ass-Kicking Christmas - Die Hard Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) Walking Spoiler - Frank Fontaine (Bioshock) / Delta (Zero Time Dilemma) Evil Brit - V.M. Varga (Fargo) Jack-of-All-Stats - Mario (Super Smash Bros. / Mario Kart) Karmic Death - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Nice Hat - Professor Layton Cool Mask - Meta Knight (Kirby) Laughably Evil - Hades (Hercules) / Damien Dharke (Arrowverse) Badass Cape - Batman / Meta Knight (Kirby) / Doctor Strange Fictional Video Game - Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) Earn Your Happy Ending - The Shawshank Redemption Even Evil Has Standards - Tipping (Reservoir Dogs) / Joker realizes Red Skull is a Nazi (Batman and Captain America) / Shelly DeKiller (Ace Attorney) Quirky Miniboss Squad - League of Evil Exes (Scott Pilgrim) Corrupt Church - Church of Yevon (Final Fantasy X) / The Grail (Preacher) Cool Pet - Snoopy (Charlie Brown) / Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) Trap Master - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated) The Drifter - The Man With No Name (The Good, the Bad and the Ugly) Reality Warper - Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) / Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen) Those Two Bad Guys - Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Evil Chancellor - Palpatine (Star Wars) Fighting Clown - Yoshimitsu (Tekken/Soul Calibur) The Ophelia - Ophelia (Hamlet) They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character - General Grievous (Star Wars) Pet the Dog - Don Vito Corleone playing with his grandchild (The Godfather) An Ice Person – Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Mad Scientist - Victor Frankenstein (Frankenstein) Bait-and-Switch Boss - Akuma (Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo) / Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) / Star Dream (Kirby Planet Robobot) Make Me Wanna Shout - Black Canary (DC Comics) Time Stands Still - The World (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) We're Still Relevant, Dammit! - St. Anger (Metallica) Shifting Sand Land - Shifting Sand Land (Super Mario 64) Mama Bear - Ellen Ripley (Aliens) Papa Wolf - Bryan Mills (Taken) Handicapped Badass - Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Lethal Lava Land - Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64) Power Parasite - Rogue (X-Men) Palmtree Panic - Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) Attack of the 50 Foot Whatever - Gwoemul (The Host) / Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) / Tentacruel (Pokemon anime) Big Boo's Haunt: Pokemon Tower (Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow) Playing With Fire: Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Slippy-Slidey Ice World: Cool, Cool Mountain (Super Mario 64) The Lost Woods: The Lost Woods (Legend of Zelda) / The Forbidden Forest (Harry Potter) Green Hill Zone: Green Greens (Kirby) Big Damn Heroes: Franziska arrives with evidence (Ace Attorney) / Thor arrives in Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War) / The Sand Shinobi saves Sasuke rescue squad (Naruto) Villainous Rescue: Megamind saves Metro City (Megamind) / T.Rex attacks the raptors (Jurassic Park) Generic Doomsday Villain - Doomsday (Superman) Big Damn Kiss: The upside-down kiss (Spider-Man) Lovable Sex Maniac: Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) / The Todd (Scrubs) Freudian Excuse - Magneto is a Holocaust survivor (X-Men) / Doctor Doofenshmirtz's parents didn't show up for his birth (Phineas and Ferb) Cool Old Lady - Professor McGonagall (Harry Potter) Gainax Ending - 2001: A Space Odyssey Vindicated by History - The Shining Adaptational Badass - Carol Pelletier (The Walking Dead) Adaptational Wimp - Aquaman (Superfriends) Wake-Up Call Boss - Deathstroke (Batman: Arkham Origins) / Cerberus (Kingdom Hearts) / Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Jump Scare - Mad Piano (Super Mario 64) Replacement Scrappy - Near and Mello (Death Note) / Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 2 / Playstation All Stars Battle Royale) Adam Westing - Adam West Badass Grandpa - Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Badass Bookworm - Sherlock Holmes / Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Back for the Dead - Dobby (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1) Little Miss Badass - Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) / Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass) / Arya Stark (Game of Thrones) We Can Rebuild Him - Darth Vader (Star Wars) Acclaimed Flop - The Shawshank Redemption Canon Foreigner - Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) Canon Immigrant - Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Fountain of Memes - CATS (Zero Wing) Wham Line - I did it thirty-five minutes ago. (Watchmen) Gangplank Galleon - Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Villain Protagonist - Walter White (Breaking Bad) Beware the Nice Ones - The Iron Giant / Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Complete Monster - Michael Myers (Halloween) Alas, Poor Villain - Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa 2) / HAL-9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) / Killmonger (Black Panther) Alas, Poor Scrappy - Dobby (Harry Potter) Doomed Hometown - Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange) Fragile Speedster - Sonic the Hedgehog Take That, Scrappy! - The Monokubs are killed off (Danganronpa V3) / The fates of Nikki and Paulo (Lost) Memetic Badass - Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris Facts) Surprisingly Improved Sequel - Street Fighter 2 / Assassin's Creed 2 Brainwashed and Crazy - Luigi (Super Paper Mario) Sir Swears-a-Lot - Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy 7) / Deadpool / Samuel L. Jackson Creator's Pet - Roman Reigns (WWE) Multi-Armed and Dangerous - Machamp (Pokemon) / Goro (Mortal Kombat) / Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) Light is Not Good - The Radiance (Hollow Knight) Stupid Jetpack Hitler - HYDRA (Captain America) Crystal Dragon Jesus - Yevon (Final Fantasy X) Starter Villain - Iron Monger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Narm Charm - What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Fake Ultimate Hero - Mr Satan (Dragon Ball Z) Filler Villain - The Big Five (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Break Out the Museum Piece - The Blades of Chaos (God of War) Even Evil Has Loved Ones - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Running Gagged - Kenny dies (South Park) Sensitive Guy and Manly Man - Virgin and Chad (Internet Culture) Jive Turkey - Jive Lady (Airplane!) Mascot Mook - Slime (Dragon Quest) Took a Level in Kindness - Kratos (God of War) Took a Level in Jerkass - The Prince (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) / Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Degraded Boss - El Gigante (Resident Evil 4) Hypercompetent Sidekick - Shego (Kim Possible) Throw the Dog a Bone - Sweet Victory (Spongebob Squarepants) The Snark Knight - Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) Relationship Upgrade - Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter) Pair the Spares - Shaggy and Velma (Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated) Guile Hero - John Constantine (Constantine) Bookworm - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Disproportionate Retribution - Cartman feeds Scott Tenorman his parents (South Park) Accidental Misnaming - Benedict Cumberbatch Like You Would Really Do It - Pikachu's Goodbye (Pokemon) / Jon Snow "dies" (Game of Thrones) / Goofy "dies" (Kingdom Hearts 2) Adorkable - Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) The Trickster - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Dog was the Mastermind - Scabbers (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) Wham Shot - Lily of the Valley plant in Walt's back yard (Breaking Bad) Cerebus Syndrome - Harry Potter Shipper on Deck - Genie ships Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) Shoo Out the Clowns - Mimir gives Kratos and Atreus privacy to scatter the ashes (God of War) / Half the trolls die (Homestuck) Disc One Final Dungeon - Zanarkand (Final Fantasy X) / Hyrule Castle (Zelda: A Link to the Past) Back for the Finale - Miles Edgeworth (Most Ace Attorney games) The Very Definitely Final Dungeon - Cannon's Core (Sonic Adventure 2) Redemption Equals Death - Darth Vader (Star Wars) / Theon Greyjoy (Game of Thrones) / Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man 2) Godzilla Threshold - Operation Zero Dawn (Horizon Zero Dawn) / Crossing the streams (Ghostbusters) One Winged Angel - Safer Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) 11th-Hour Ranger - Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Informed Poverty - The Simpsons Post-Climax Confrontation - The Scouring of the Shire (The Lord of the Rings) Death by Childbirth - Padme (Star Wars) Defeat Means Friendship - Dragon Ball in general / Scotsman (Samurai Jack) Elegant Gothic Lolita - Celeste Ludenberg (Danganronpa) The Turret Master - Engineer (Team Fortress 2) Shear Menace - Scissorsman (Clock Tower) Infinity +1 Sword - Ultima Weapon (Kingdom Hearts) Infinity -1 Sword - Fully Evolved Starters (Pokemon) Poisonous Person - Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Too Good for this Sinful Earth - Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2) That One Boss - Ultra Necrozma (Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon) Bitch in Sheep's Clothing - Matt Engarde and Dahlia Hawthorne (Ace Attorney) Blue-Collar Warlock - John Constantine (Constantine) Despair Event Horizon - John Wick's dog is killed (John Wick) A**hole Victim - Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones) Crutch Character - Marcus (Fire Emblem 7) Your Soul is Mine - Maximillian Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) / Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) / Dementor's Kiss (Harry Potter) Pop-Cultured Badass - Deadpool Acquitted Too Late - Tom Robinson (To Kill a Mockingbird) Lightning Bruiser - The Flash (DC Comics) / Bob Barker (Happy Gilmore) Me's a Crowd - Naruto / Multiple Man (X-Men) A Taste of Power - Samus (Metroid Series) Shrinking Violet - Violet (The Incredibles) Stone Wall - Shuckle (Pokemon) One Scene Wonder - The Black Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Magikarp Power - Magikarp (Pokemon) / Pawn (Chess) Joke Character - Pichu (Super Smash Bros Melee) / Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) Lethal Joke Character - L-Block (GameFAQs Contests) Stupid Statement Dance Mix - They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard / All Your Base Giant Space Flea from Nowhere - Necron (Final Fantasy IX) Roaring Rampage of Revenge - The Punisher (Marvel Comics) / John Wick / The Bride (Kill Bill) Glass Cannon (Redux) - Tracer (Overwatch) / Hypno Disc (Robot Wars) / Nightmare (Battlebots) Sudden Sequel Death Syndrome - Marie (The Bourne Supremacy) Even the Girls Want Her - Lana Kane (Archer) Even the Guys Want Him - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) / Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid) Mighty Glacier - Tohru (Jackie Chan Adventures) Breather Boss - Morpha (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) / Gi Nattak (Final Fantasy VII) Big Bad Friend - Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) Launcher of a Thousand Ships - Nightwing (DC Comics) Evil Cripple - Mr. Glass (Unbreakable) Breather Level - 100 Acre Wood (Kingdom Hearts) Beef Gate - Automatic 4-Star Wanted Level (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) One True Love - Buttercup and Westley (The Princess Bride) / Shrek and Fiona (Shrek) Cliffhanger - The Snap (Avengers: Infinity War) Anti-Climax Boss - Yu Yevon (Final Fantasy X) Lights Off, Somebody Dies - Devil / Anthology of Interest (Futurama) / And Then There Was Shawn (Boy Meets World) Broken Base - Genwunners (Pokemon) Difficult But Awesome - Ana (Overwatch) Disc One Nuke - Hawlucha (Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon) Lampshade Hanging - How did Yzma and Kronk get there first? (The Emperor's New Groove) Tier Induced Scrappy - Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Squishy Wizard - Alakazam (Pokemon) Clipped Wing Angel - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) Cruel and Unusual Death - Executions (Danganronpa) That One Level - Escape from the Water Slums (Jak II) / Water Temple (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Ascend to a Higher Plane of Existence - Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) The Reason You Suck Speech - Quagmire to Brian (Family Guy) Magic Knight - Geralt (The Witcher) / Bayonetta Dem Bones - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Acrofatic - Po (Kung Fu Panda) Game Breaker - Detective Mode (Batman Arkham Series) Fluffy the Terrible - Fluffy (Harry Potter) Deathbringer the Adorable - The Grand Master of All Things Bad (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Storming the Castle - Leeroy Jenkins BFS - Buster Sword (Final Fantasy VII) Fat Bastard - Eric Cartman (South Park) Mentor Occupational Hazard - Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) Oddball Doppelganger - Mimikyu (Pokemon) Mood Whiplash - The destroyed village ends "A Girl Worth Fighting For" early (Mulan) Names to Run Away From Really Fast - Shelly DeKiller (Ace Attorney) Hostile Show Takeover - Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) Lean and Mean - Voldemort (Harry Potter) / Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) / Slenderman (Marble Hornets) Identical Stranger - Guy Incognito (The Simpsons) / Kingsonn Dededoo (Brawl in the Family) The Only One Allowed to Defeat You - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Humiliation Conga - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Shock and Awe - Pikachu (Pokemon) Fat and Skinny - Junkrat and Roadhog (Overwatch) Enemy Mine - Mario and Bowser (Mario RPGs) Kindhearted Simpleton - Forrest Gump Evil Costume Switch - Black Suit Spider-Man Trauma Conga Line - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) / Spider-Man The Woobie - Butters (South Park) / Kate Marsh (Life is Strange) Trash the Set - Raccoon City (Resident Evil) Angst? What Angst? - Claudette is diagnosed with breast cancer (The Room) Knight in Sour Armour - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) / Batman Woobie Destroyer of Worlds - Carrie White (Carrie) / Mr Freeze (DC Comics) Empty Shell - Shedinja (Pokemon) Wide-Eyed Idealist - Papyrus (Undertale) Manic Pixie Dream Girl - Rinoa (Final Fantasy VIII) Memetic Psychopath - Tails Doll (Sonic R) / Villager (Animal Crossing) Torch the Franchise and Run - Trial V3-6 (Danganronpa V3) Grand Finale - Logan